In an air belt device, at least one of a shoulder belt and a lap belt is inflatable by gas supplied from an inflator.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-170949 discloses an air belt which is connected to a buckle device constituted by a buckle base fixed to a seat base and a buckle body pivotally supported by the buckle base thereby allowing the buckle body to rock back and forth.
An inner space and a gas-supply path for supplying gas are provided in the buckle base and the buckle body, respectively. An inflator is attached to the buckle base.